mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Битва за Шугар Бель
Битва за Шугар Бель ( ) — вторая песня седьмого сезона My Little Pony Дружба — это чудо, исполненная в восьмом эпизоде «Сложно что-то сказать». В этой песне Большой Маки и Фезер Бэнгс пытаются покорить сердце Шугар Бель музыкальным номером. Русская версия = thumb|300px|"Шугар Бель! Шугар Бель! Шугар Бель! Шугар Бель!" :Маки ::Мы прогуляемся по речке, ::Посмотрим с поля на закат. ::Любви посеем зёрна вместе, ::Я урожаю буду очень рад. ::Шугар Бель, пирожок, ::Яблоко моей души, ::Цветочек вишни в поле ржи. ::И, когда тёлок подоил ::И свиней в сарай закрыл, ::Я хочу тебе быть мил. :Бэнгс ::О, о! О-о-о! ::Вижу тебя, и моё бьётся сердце. ::Звёзды летят на тебя наглядеться. ::Я смог поверить: ::С тобою могу я летать! (тать!) ::Оу-оу-оу! Птицам не спеть ::Песни такой прекрасной. ::Сделаю всё, и это любому ясно: ::Ты яркий луч, ::Что в небе рисует сердца. (дца!) ::О-о, о-о! ::Шугар, Шугар Бель! ::О, когда ты скажешь мне, что ты моя, ::Словно ангел, воспарю тогда, ::Солнце выйдет, нам тепло даря. ::Ха-ха-ха! :Маки ::Шугар Бель, смотрю в твои глаза... ::И я вижу синеву. ::Я вспоминаю сразу небеса, ::Там видно синеву-у-у... :Бэнгс ::Эй! Эй! Эй! Е-е! ::Будь моим драже, ::Я буду твоим арбузом. ::Улыбнёшься ты - ::Сердца открываю шлюзы. ::Кровь спешит от головы до копыт... ::Е-е! ::Я танцую, когда слышу этот бит. ::Е-е! :Маки ::Песню я написал тебе. ::И рифма мне нужна скорей ::На слова, что хочу сказать: ::Зум, зум-зум-зум... Будь моей! :Бэнгс ::Когда тебя вижу, ::Понимаю, что ты для меня. ::Слышишь, сердце бьётся, ::Будто дождик льётся на шмеля. ::Видишь, говорю я... ::О-оу, о-оу! ::Если рядом ты, всё так. ::О-оу! :Маки ::Шугар Бель! ::Розы и фиалки тебе подарю... :Бэнгс ::Шугар-Шугар! Ха! ::Любовь горяча, как сырное фондю... :Маки ::Шугар Бель! :Бэнгс ::Шугар Бель! :Маки ::Шугар Бель! :Бэнгс ::Шугар Бель! :Маки ::Шугар Бель! :Бэнгс ::Шугар Бель! :Маки и Фезер Бэнгс ::Шугар Бель!!! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px|"Sugar Belle! Sugar Belle! Sugar Belle! Sugar Belle!" :Маки ::We'll take a walk down by the river ::Watch the sunset from the field ::We'll plant the seeds of love together ::And water 'em right for a really good yield ::Sugar Belle, sweet as pie ::You're the apple of my eye ::A cherry blossom in a field of rye ::And when the heifer's milked and fed ::And the pigs are in the sty ::Won't you be there by my side? :Бэнгс ::Oh, oh ::Oh, ah-oh ::When you appear before me ::My heart stopped beating ::Stars crossed the sky ::To come see what I was seeing ::You were the one ::That made me believe I could fly ::Whoa, whoa, whoa ::Birds could not sing ::A song that's as beautiful ::I'd do anything ::That's irrefutable ::'Cause you are the sun ::Painting my heart in the sky (whoa-oh, oh) ::Sugar, Sugar Belle, whoa-oh ::When will you tell me that you feel the same? ::Like an angel on a candy cane ::Or the sunlight shining through a drain :Маки ::Sugar Belle, when I look in your eyes ::горло ::I see the color blue ::And it reminds me of the sky above ::Uh, which is also... blue :Бэнгс ::Hey, hey, hey, yeah ::Be my sugarplum ::I will be your watermelon ::Every time you smile ::I can feel my heart a-swellin' ::Blood is rushing from my head to my hooves, yeah ::I start movin' when I'm feeling that groove, yeah :Маки ::I've been writin' this song for you ::Searchin' for the perfect rhyme ::For the words I want to say ::Somethin', somethin', somethin', somethin'... Be mine :Бэнгс ::Майкла Джексона ::автомелодия Every day I see you ::I know you could be the one for me ::Feel my heart a-beating like ::The rain upon a bumblebee ::Don't you see that I could, uh-oh, uh-oh ::Whenever you are near me, I'm so... uh-oh :Маки ::Sugar Belle! ::Roses are red and violets are blue! :Бэнгс ::Sugar, Sugar! ::My love is burning hot like a cheese fondue! :Маки ::Sugar Belle! :Бэнгс ::Sugar Belle! :Маки ::Sugar Belle! :Бэнгс ::Sugar Belle! :Маки ::Sugar Belle! :Бэнгс ::Sugar Belle! :Маки и Фезер Бэнгс ::Sugar Belle! en:Battle for Sugar Belle Категория:Песни седьмого сезона